The Chosen Two
by KaiserVonLoopy
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano crash land at Hogwarts, but it appears that Anakin isn't the only Chosen one. Harry Potter, Star wars Xover
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano watched Anakin Skywalker fly the Twilight. The blue shadow of Hologram sprung up on the center console.

"Anakin, we need you to attack a small droid factory near Yavin 4, it shouldn't take you long." Came the metallic voice of the Hologram.

"Message understood, Obi Wan." And with that the blue flickering light of the Hologram ceased.

Anakin veered the ship to a sharp left making R2 scream in a chorus of high pitched beeps.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asked Ahsoka as Anakin flew the ship straight towards an asteroid field. Anakin glared at her, insulted.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, I was the best-"

"-Pod racer on Tatooine?" Finished Ahsoka, but Anakin ignored her.

"It will take a long time to reach Yavin 4, even in Hyperspace, this is a shortcut, I think."

Asteroids engulfed the tiny Twilight, soaring at them from every angle, but yet Anakin dodged them with ease. Ashoka trusted Anakin and she knew that flying was what Anakin loved.

As they flew deeper and deeper into the field, they noticed that something wasn't right. All of the asteroids were being sucked into one spot. Anakin flew close to a large asteroid to provide some cover.

"R2, scan the area." Anakin commanded and Astromech replied in a series of beeps. Ahsoka looked at Anakin nervously.

A red flashing message appeared on the center console.

"What's a wormhole?" Asked Ahsoka, reading from the console.

"You're about to find out, Snips." said Anakin as the main engine cut out.

The void began to suck the ship in, no matter what evasive maneuvers Anakin tried, it was no use. Smoke began to rise in the cockpit of the ship and the right wing of the ship began to bend and buckle.

The Twilight was overwhelmed by the void and it was sent spiraling through. The sound of ringing alarms began to fill the cockpit, drowning out the groan of the ship as the immense pressure began to deform the Twilight.

The ship was ejected from the Wormhole to another dimension of the universe that neither Anakin or Ashoka recognized. The Twilight began to fall into the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

"We going to make an emergency landing." Anakin explained, but they knew that they had no choice, the planet's gravity was pulling them in, fast. The ship began to gather speed as it passed the atmosphere of the blue and green covered planet.

 _Not too unlike Naboo_ , thought Anakin.

"Brace." Yelled Anakin and both he and Ahsoka took cover. As the ship crashed into the planet's surface, taking out dozens of trees in the process and narrowly missing a small hut. Anakin only got one quick glimpse of the surrounding area, a large castle, before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anakin?"

Anakin opened his eyes and he saw that he was lying on a bed, surrounded by white curtains. Never had Anakin felt the light side of the force so strongly. As his eyes began to focus, he realized that he wasn't alone. Ahsoka and three other figures were stood around him, from what Anakin could sense, they were all force users. He sat up in the bed and began to get his bearings. He was in what appeared to be an infirmary, but a very primitive one. There were no droids. This surprised the Jedi because even every planet in the Outer Rim had droids.

An old man with a kind and gentle face turned to Anakin, he had a long flowing white beard that fell down to his knees.

"I do believe your name is Anakin Skywalker?" Asked the old man who glanced at Ashoka.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Anakin studied the professors. Snape had dark hair, dark eyes and wore a long dark cloak, not too dissimilar to a Jedi's, but yet he appeared to be permanently frowning. McGonagall appeared to be quite the opposite, she was older than Snape, but she appeared excited and wore an emerald green tunic.

"I am a Jedi Knight and this is my Padawan, Ashoka Tano." Anakin explained, but the professors looked confused.

"I am afraid I have never heard of the Jedi or of a Padawan." Dumbledore replied.

"The Jedi are guardians of peace and a Padawan is a student, I am currently training Ashoka." Smiled Anakin.

Dumbledore studied Anakin, he was young, in his mid twenties perhaps, he had a long, deep scar that covered his right eye. He was wearing what looked like a strange version of a Quidditch uniform, except for he had was appeared to be wearing metal shoulder armour that was riddled with deep gashes. Plastered across his left shoulder was a logo that none of the professors recognized.

"What planet is this?" Anakin continued.

"Planet?" Asked Dumbledore. "Why is is planet Earth."

"Hmm, I have never heard of Earth. Perhaps R2 can locate it?" Anakin said, turning to Ashoka.

Anakin proceeded to get off the infirmary bed, he stood normally as if nothing had happened, with not even a whisper of an injury.

"If you are not from planet Earth, where are you from?" Snape snidely asked.

"I am originally from Tatooine, but Ashoka and I currently train on Coruscant, but we often spend a lot of time on ships in the Outer Rim. Our galaxy is currently at war." Anakin finished.

 _This explains the strange armour then._ The professors thought.

"I am afraid I have never heard of those planets either." Replied Dumbledore, perplexed.

"Is it possible if we stay here for a few weeks whilst we fix our ship?" Asked Anakin.

The professors looked at one another.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "You can stay here as long as you like." And with that the curtains surrounding the bed swung open, revealing the rest of the infirmary.

"Wait!" Yelled Ashoka. The professors turned around. "You can use the force?"

Snape looked at the Togruta.

"That was magic." He replied and promptly withdrew a stick from within his cape pocket. "We are wizards and witches." Snape then twirled the stick around. Silver sparks flew from it and formed the shape of a creature that neither Anakin and Ashoka had seen before. The creature ran around the room until it dispersed into nothingness.

The Jedi were amazed, but in return to this gesture, Ashoka reached out her right arm and closed her eyes. There was a sudden tremble. The white metal bed opposite Anakin's had begun to levitate causing the professors to smile with bewilderment.

"What is this force you speak of?" Asked McGonagall after Ashoka had gently lowered the bed.

"It is an energy that surrounds everything in the universe, some people call it magic and the users wizards, but we are only using the force." Ashoka replied.

McGonagall took a step forward. "But we truly are wizards and witches."

Askoka and Anakin looked at one another.

 _Well this is something different_. Thought Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid lead the newcomers to their ship. The Twilight had crashed at the edge of the forbidden forest, narrowly missing Hagrid's hut and ripping many trees from their roots. Smoke was still bellowing from the engines when the group arrived.

"There she is." Said Hagrid. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What this bucket of bolts?" Laughed Anakin. "I'm surprised that it's lasted as long as it has." Hagrid looked perplexed. They neared the ship only to become aware of a vague humming sound.

"Master," Cut in Ashoka, "The rear deflector shields are still up, we can't enter."

"Don't worry my young padawan." And with that Anakin initiated his lightsaber and jammed it into a small control panel on the back. The humming seised.

"Don't worry I'll repair it later." Anakin said before Ashoka could protest.

"What was 'at light thing you just used?" Hagrid looked taken aback. "It cut through 'at metal like air!"

"It's called a lightsaber and it's used by the Jedi in battles." Anakin said as he jumped aboard the Twilight. Asoka followed.

Sparks rained down and dirt and metal littered the ship floor.

"Get a damage report." Anakin said to Ashoka as he looked for the droids. R2 was lying on his back, offline, covered in shrapnel. Anakin switched the little blue droid on and was met with a few beeps as R2 righted himself.

"The ship is 35% damaged, but nothing major has been hit, so it shouldn't take long to repair, Master." Reported Ashoka

"Good-"

"Master?" Anakin was cut off by a metallic voice.

"3PO." Anakin muttered and he removed a sheet of debris that was lying propped up against the wall of the Twilight. Underneath the debris lay the golden droid. Anakin helped the droid to his feet.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." The droid continued, but Anakin didn't take much notice.

"Ashoka, are the landing gear still functioning?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, Master."

"We need to get this ship on it's landing gear, if we're to start fixing anything yet." Anakin said.

"But how? The engine's won't start." Ashoka protested.

Anakin walked over to the cockpit and stood on the pilot seat. He reached up and removed a metal panel, revealing some loose wires that were sparking dangerously. Anakin then proceeded to rewire and bypass the sparking wires. He jumped down from the seat.

"Try it now." Anakin said walking away from the cockpit. The engines rumbled and ignited, jolting the ship, but both Ahsoka and Anakin knew that the engines were to weak to lift the ship from its crater.

"Where are you going?" Ashoka quired as Anakin began to walk away.

"You know those engines won't lift the ship, I'm going to help."

"No.. Master," Ashoka begged. "You can't lift the ship by yourself."

"I'm not, the engines are running, besides I've lifted Starfighters before, what's the difference."

Ashoka scowled, she knew there was no reasoning with her master.

"I'll give you the signal to put the landing gear down, ok?" Ahsoka nodded.

The Twilight began to shake and shudder as the engines began to lift the Twilight.

Hagrid watched in awe as the ship began to rise from it's earthy grave. As the Twilight groaned, Anakin raised out his arms supporting the freight ship.

"Now!" Anakin yelled and in response, the metal feet of the ship lowered. Anakin slowly dropped the ship to the ground. The engines ceased and the cargo bay doors opened. Ahsoka walked out followed by two droids.

"See, there was nothing to worry about." Laughed Anakin as Ahsoka walked over to him.

"I never doubted you, Master." Ahsoka said sarcastically. Hagrid began to run over to the pair, who stared at C-3PO and R2D2.

"What are those?" Hagrid asked, dumbfounded.

"These are-" Anakin was cut off.

"I am C-3PO Human Cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million languages and this is R2D2."

"They're droids." Finished Anakin. "You don't have any here?"

"Muggles 'ave some robots, but nothin' like these. Are they dangerous?"

Anakin laughed.

"They're harmless, but R2 can be a little… touchy sometimes." R2 beeped in protest.

"What's a muggle?" Ahsoka asked the half giant.

"Muggles are non-magical folk, but they live far from 'ere."

"They pose a threat to you?" Anakin asked. Hagrid looked distant.

"Eh, muggles don't really like wizards, they never 'ave."

The trio began walking back to the castle.

"Dumbledore has given you yer own rooms, oh and he wants to see you later, Anakin. I'd best get back to the Thestrals." And with that Hagrid began to walk back to his hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Anakin went to see Dumbledore, as he climbed up what felt like thousands of stone steps, he felt on edge. He wanted to know more about this place, but yet something told him to try to get away as quickly as possible, something here wasn't right. Anakin reached a large stone gateway, that shrouded two marvelous dark oak doors. One of the doors was open and Anakin began to walk towards it.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker." The old headmaster stood behind an ancient wooden desk and gestured for Anakin to take a seat in front of his desk.

"How are you ship's reparations going?" Dumbledore continued.

"Nothing major was damaged, we should be home in a week or two."

"Ah." Dumbledore, look surprised. "The students will be returning from their summer holidays, in a few days time and I was hoping that you could help as teacher. We have never had people visit from another planet and I think it would help the students a great deal if you taught them about where you are from and about the ways of the force."

"What about Ahsoka?" Anakin felt sceptical.

"Your student will be put into Year 11. I want you to help in lessons such as Defence against the Dark arts with Professor Umbridge. I was also hoping that you could become the new Head of Gryffindor house, that is if you are put into Gryffindor House, of course."

"Ok." Anakin accepted. Dumbledore then began to explain the customs of Hogwarts and the houses.

"We will need to teach you a few spells before you can start, but we would like to put you into a house." Dumbledore took down an old leather hat from a shelf, that lay next to a rainbow scarf.

"This is the Sorting hat. Every teacher and student is sorted into a house. Ahsoka will be sorted with the other students, but you will be sorted now." Dumbledore handed Anakin the hat, who placed it on his head.

"How curious? I cannot sense anything." The hat said in a musty voice, making Anakin jump.

"Sorry, I have been taught to shield my mind." Anakin closed his eyes and let his emotions and thoughts run wild.

"Ah, that is better," The hat continued. "I sense a deep fear in you and anger, a strong anger. The traits of Slytherin, but this is outshone by your bravery and courage. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"But there is more," Dumbledore looked confused, the sorting hat never delved deeply into one's emotions. "You show great skills, far better than anyone has ever seen. They call you the _Chosen one_."

"The Chosen One?" Dumbledore asked. Anakin nodded.

"This is most curious. It appears there are two.

"Two?" Anakin was confused. "What's going on?"

"It was prophesied that a child born at the end of the seventh month would vanquish the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was a student here many years ago. In your terms, he gave himself to the dark side. He wants to destroy Witchcraft and Wizardry as we know it. Dumbledore looked sullen.

"Then who is the other chosen one?"

"A boy named Harry Potter, he has defeated the Dark Lord once before, as a baby. He will be in the same year as Ahsoka."

"How did a baby destroy a Dark Lord?"

"Through the oldest form of magic. Love."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's a bit late - but here it is...**_

Anakin lay awake. The only noise was that of R2 quietly humming in low power mode in the corner of the room. As much as Anakin tried to sleep, he couldn't, something was stopping him. Anakin got out of bed, but then stopped. Someone was outside. It wasn't Ahsoka, he could sense that she was asleep. Then who was it? But as soon as Anakin attempted to delve into the mind of the figure, they had left. Anakin went back to bed, only to be disturbed by a series of rasps on the door.

"Ahsoka?"

"Master?" Came the reply. Anakin opened the door to find Ahsoka standing pair had been sleeping in their normal clothes, but Anakin had removed his black glove leaving his prosthetic arm exposed. Ahsoka had only ever seen his prosthetic arm a few times, but yet it still sent shivers down her back. It reminded her no matter who you were, you cannot escape the horrors of war. Ahsoka stepped into the room and Anakin closed the door behind her.

"There was someone in my room." Ahsoka began.

"I know. Did they hurt you?"

"No they just entered and then left."

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

Ahsoka smiled.

"How about some night training?" Anakin asked his Padawan as he began to put his gloves on.

"But, Master, it's dark outside. You can't see anything."

Anakin smirked. "You know they're called lightsabers for a reason." Anakin walked over to the window and opened it, cold air rushed in. Anakin jumped out, falling tens of metres before landing gracefully. He ignited his lightsaber which cast him an eerie shadow. Ahsoka followed.

The pair sparred in shadows of blue and green.

"You're getting good Ahsoka, but not as good as me." Anakin laughed as he blocked her. They dueled until first light, when they both agreed that they should attempt to get some rest, even if only for an hour.

As they walked, what felt like the thousandth step towards their dorms, they were met with another presence. Agreed that this was most likely the intruder in Ahsoka's room, the pair chased after him. It didn't take them long to catch him and unveil who the mysterious person was.

"Snape." Anakin spat. "Why are you following us?"

"I was curious." The professor leered. "You are a very skilled in fighting - for a peace keeper."

Ahsoka could feel Anakin's anger rising.

 _Patience, Master_. Ahsoka said through their bond and almost instantly she felt his anger vanish.

"Our galaxy is at war and it is the Jedi's place to protect the innocent." Ahsoka said quickly, before her Master could say anything to disturb the situation further. Snape smiled reassuringly as he turned to Anakin.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this." Snape handed the Jedi Knight two bags. One filled with coins, the other with what appeared to be ashes.

"What are these?"

"This you will need to buy your wands and supplies and this is Floo Powder." He said pointing to the ashes. "I presume Dumbledore told you how to use this." Anakin nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**More was requested, so more you will get :3**_

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she took a pinch of floo powder.

"A place called Diagon Alley." Anakin replied. Anakin stepped into the fireplace in his room and turned to face Ashoka.

"Diagon Alley." Anakin said in a monotone voice, who then disappeared in a gush of green flames. He blinked. Anakin stepped out of the fireplace. He had never seen anything remotely like were he was. There was a loud rush of wind behind him.

"Ashoka?" His response was a laugh.

"That was the strangest thing ever." Ahsoka said as she caught up with Anakin. The pair studied the shop. It was what the inhabitants called a "book store". Anakin picked up one of the books and began to read from it. It looked like a primitive version of a tablet, one that did not require power.

"Do we need to get some of these?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Dumbledore said we could borrow some." The Jedi walked out of the store.

"You appear to be attracting some attention." Anakin whispered to Ashoka. Anakin was right, many of the witches and wizards were looking at her.

"I guess they've never seen a Togruta before." Ahsoka laughed. At that moment a blond haired boy followed by two others approached Ashoka.

"What are _you_?" Asked the blonde haired boy in a malicious tone, the two other boys laughed at the comment. Anakin gave a death stare to the boys, who took a step back.

"And might I ask who you are?" Anakin retorted.

"I am Draco Malfoy and this is Goyle and Crabbe." Draco said pointing to the two lackies standing behind him. _Slytherins._ Thought Anakin as he noticed the crest on their cloaks.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am a Togruta from Shili." The boys looked confused.

"You're not from this planet." Goyle said matter-of-factly.

"We're not even from this galaxy." Muttered Anakin.

"And this is my Master, Anakin Skywalker." Continued Ahsoka.

The boys took a step back.

"You're a slave?" Draco asked, almost admiringly at Anakin.

"No. She is my student -"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Called a ginger boy who was followed by a girl with long brown hair. The Slytherins began to disperse as Malfoy muttered an almost inaudible "Let's go."

"Sorry about them." The girl spoke. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is-"

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin was in the habit of finishing Ahsoka's sentences.

 _Would you stop. I can finish my own sentences. That's like the 20th time you've done that this week!_ Ahsoka complained through their bond. Anakin merely smiled in response.

"You're not from here, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're Jedi Peacekeepers. It's our job to protect the innocent and help those who cannot help themselves, but our Galaxy is currently at war. I'm originally from Tattootine and Ahsoka's from Shilli. We mainly live on Coruscant.

"What planet is that?" Ron asked, clearly puzzled as he had no idea what Anakin had just said.

"They are planets." Anakin couldn't help but smile at the dumbfounded looks on the pair's faces.

"You have space travel? That's-that's impossible. It breaks every law of physics-" A wave of nausea and confusion washed over Hermione as she began to hyperventilate.

"You're looking at the best Star Pilot in the galaxy." Anakin smiled.

"Breathe, Hermione, Breathe." Ron began to calm down his friend.

"What-what are you doing _here_?" Hermione stumbled, it was like a strange dream.

"Well, I was doing some work for Dumbledore, you know, defence against the dark arts teaching-"

"We crashed here." Ahsoka said bluntly to stop Anakin from waffling on.

"Some Starpilot." Laughed Ron.

"Thanks, Snips." Anakin shot Ahsoka an angered look. "You try and avoid a wormhole whilst dodging asteroids." Ahsoka remained silent, trying to stop an argument.

"You're the new defence against the dark arts teacher?" Hermione ended the brief silence before it got awkward.

"They say that jobs cursed. All of the teachers of the dark arts have been seduced by dark magic."

"Ron! Stop teasing them, you know fully well that Lupin would never use dark magic!"

"Hey, I'm just helping out with the other teacher and I'm temporarily the head of Gryffindor. We're only here to get some supplies."

"We can help you if you like? Right Ron?" Hermione said looking at Ron's disappointed face.

They wondered town the twisting street until a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium caught Ahsoka's eye.

"What are those?" She asked Hermione.

"They're called owls." Hermione giggled at Ahsoka's wonderment.

"They're beautiful." Ahsoka gazed at a snow white owl and then turned to Anakin. "Master, can I get an owl?"

"No, you can take 3PO." Anakin said immediately, as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"What about R2?"

"R2 is _my_ astromech."

"Yeah, but you're 3PO's creator." Ahsoka whined.

"Hey, I made C-3PO when I was nine years old and besides, he can help you with your runes studies." Anakin calmed his voice. " Ahsoka, what would you do with it once we get back to Coruscant? It wouldn't be fair on the creature."

"I guess you're right, beside Jedi can't form attachments."

"Wow. I've taught you well." Anakin was truly surprised at Ahsoka's commitment to the code, even though they were parsecs away from their own galaxy.

"No, Obi Wan did." Ahsoka said snidely as she began to walk off with Ron and Hermione, leaving Anakin frozen in shock.

But it didn't take them long to get problem of wands. When Ahsoka pointed out that they needed wands, they were led to Ollivander's. The shop was very old and primitive. Stack and stacks of boxes containing wands towered up to the ceiling and covered the walls. Upon entering the shop, Ron asked the inevitable.

"What if they're muggles?" He whispered to Hermione.

"Ron, Dumbledore wouldn't have given them a job otherwise."

"He gave Filch a job." Ron was raising his voice.

"We're not muggles, but we're not wizards either. The Jedi use the Force, an energy that surrounds us." Anakin had heard Ron's comment and before they could question Anakin further, he outstretched his hand and a box on the counter of the shop began to levitate. Anakin dropped the box as he noticed a man he assumed to be Ollivander appeared in front of the counter.

"And who are you?" The old man spoke.

"This is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Hermione introduced. "They are from another galaxy, but yet have magical abilities...and they need wands."

"Oh I see." Ollivander studied Anakin for a moment and then muttered something inaudible to himself as he grabbed a few boxes from various stacks. Ollivander placed the boxes. There was a brief pause.

"I sense much darkness in you, young Skywalker." Anakin looked perplexed at the old man's comment, he knew it did have a slight bit of truth in it.

"See, I told you. All defence against the dark arts teachers use dark magic."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. As the first years began to pour into the main hall, Harry noticed some unfamiliar faces.

"Who's that standing next to McGonagall?" Asked Harry to Ron and Hermione. A young man wearing what appeared to be a strange Quidditch uniform stood with his hands behind his back. He had a deep scar running down his right eye and he wore a dark leather glove on his right hand.

"He's Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi from Coruscant. He's the new defence against the dark arts teacher and he's so cute."

"Hermione, you think _all_ defence against the dark arts teachers are cute."

"Hey, that's not true, Lupin was old enough to be my dad."

Ron couldn't suppress his laughter which sounded more like a garble whilst he was eating a chicken sandwich.

Amongst the first years was Ashoka, she kept on looking at Anakin nervously.

 _Don't be nervous_. Anakin said to Ashoka using his mind, she smiled, but then tore her gaze away from him. Dumbledore rose to the golden owl stand at the centre of the stage and gave his customary "welcome back" speech to the students of Hogwarts.

"I have a few announcements," Dumbledore started. "We have a new student joining Year 11."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another a new student would be joining their classes.

Dumbledore gestured for Ashoka to come forth from the crowd of younglings.

"This is Ahsoka Tano, she is a Togruta. Ahsoka and her Jedi master crashed here for another galaxy, so she will be staying with us for a few weeks until the ship is repaired.

Ahsoka walked up the steps of the stage that Dumbledore stood on, next to him was a chair with an old leather hat upon it.

"You will be sorted like the rest of the first years." Explained Dumbledore. Ashoka sat on the chair and placed the hat on her head, everyone watching her, most out of curiosity because many people hadn't seen anything that looked remotely similar to a Togruta.

"Well, well," came an eerie, musty voice. "I sense great courage in you." Ashoka flinched surprised at the hat coming to life.

"You have a longing to help those around you. You are reckless and daring. Hmmmmm." There was a moment's pause, tension rose to the ceiling.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat, followed by a large round of applause.

Ahsoka walked over to the Gryffindor benches and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey, well done, Ahsoka." Hermione congratulated. Many of the Gryffindors began to introduce themselves to Ahsoka as well as asking random questions. Harry listened, curious and yet amazed by the Togruta in front of him. Ahsoka noticed this.

"Harry, how did you get that scar above your eye?" Ahsoka asked, instantly regretting as an awkward silence followed her question.

"He Who Must Not Be Named gave it to me when I was a baby after he killed my parents." Harry stated.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Ahsoka replied, knowing roughly how Harry felt. "What happened to… _him_?"

Harry sighed. "It was thought that he was destroyed by my mother's love for me, but he lives."

"And Harry's gonna get him, aren't ya, Harry!" Laughed Seamus. "For he's the Chosen One."

Ahsoka choked at Seamus's last four words.

"The Chosen One?" She muttered. _No!_ Anakin yelled through their bond. _You can't tell anyone._ Ahsoka briefly looked up at Anakin to find him glaring at her.

"What was the prophecy?" Ahsoka asked, many of the students surrounding her were surprised that she knew that there was a prophecy.

"It's something like _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

"Thanks, Hermione." Smiled Ron after she recited the prophecy.

After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore carried on with his announcements.

"There will be two new teachers. Professor Umbridge will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts with the help of Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker will also be temporarily replacing Professor McGonagall as the head of Gryffindor. That is all."


End file.
